


Full Time Job

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom is left to parent his twin sons, Henry and James while the reader takes a much needed vacation.  It is not as easy as he thought.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Full Time Job

One Month Earlier

“Honestly, dear, it can be all that bad. You used to run entire movie productions before this.” Tom scoffed at his phone screen.

You narrowed his eyes at him. “Which pales compared to raising your children. James and Henry are one hundred times worse than any prima donna movie star. They get that from their father.”

Tom resisted rolling his eyes. “You’re a real comedian. You missed your calling.”

“Well now, the only calls I answer are the boys screaming ‘Mum!’ or ‘No!’. That is my life now. I was done with people bossing me around when I stopped being a production assistant.”

Tom smirked. “You wanted kids.”

“One at a time. Not twin boys who are hell bent on taking this house apart brick by brick.” Someone knocked on Tom’s trailer door. You sighed. “Go.”

Tom smiled. “I’ll be home in a month.”

You smiled back even as James snuck behind you and whacked your leg with something hard and plastic. “I miss you and I love you.”

“I love you too, darling. One month.” He blew a kiss at the phone before switching off the phone.

You placed the phone on the kitchen counter and spun around to find both of your sons behind you. They hid their weapons of choice behind their backs. Their faces sticky with some dark unknown substance you were afraid to guess as to its origin.

“No hitting Mummy while she is talking to Daddy.” you scolded.

“DADDY!” they screamed in unison.

“Not for another month. Time for a bath and then bedtime.”

“NOOO!!” The three-year-olds took off through the house, blond curls bouncing.

“James Thomas and Henry William Hiddleston, if you make me chase you…” Your voice trailed off. You didn’t even have the energy to finish your empty threat. Instead, you picked up the now discarded play sword and what was once a toy tennis racquet and ambled towards the boys’ favorite hiding places.

-

Present Day

“Now the snacks are all labelled in the fridge. The pediatrician phone number is on the table. Don’t feed them any sweets. They have a dental appointment in the morning on Monday.” You rattled off instructions to Tom while he stared at you, arms crossed.

“I am their father. I am capable of caring for them.” Tom huffed with a smile, walking towards you. “Go enjoy the weekend with your friends. We will be fine here.”

You stared up at him as his arms enveloped you, pulling you into his chest. A loud crash echoed from the living room.

“I’m calling and cancelling.” you stated, pulling away from Tom to find the phone. He held you tight.

“No. You’re not.” A horn beeped outside. “That’s the car to take you to the train station.” You released you from his grip to grab your weekend bag and purse. “You are going to enjoy this time off while I get in some quality father-son time.” He smiled and your shoulders slumped.

“Ok. But call if anything comes up. I am on the first train back.”

“Your confidence in me is overwhelming.” Tom chuckled. The car beeped its horn again. “Now off.”

“Hugs for Mummy!” you called out and Henry and James ran into the room at full speed, launching themselves into your arms. You breathed in their scent, holding back a tear. “I’ll be back on Sunday night. Be good for your father.”

“We will!” the two said in unison before running out of sight in a fit of giggles. You grabbed Tom’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

“Stay strong. I love you.” you muttered against his lips.

“I love you too. How hard can two boys be?” he questioned. You patted his face in sympathy and darted out the door before you changed your mind.

When the door clicked behind you, Tom spun on his heel, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt. “Now…” you glanced at the schedule you posted on the fridge. “… that won’t be necessary. BOYS!” Henry and James scuttled into the kitchen. “Who wants dessert for lunch?”

“YAY!!” they jumped up and down in excitement. Tom beamed.

-

Three Hours Later

Tom sat on the couch in a daze as he stared at the scene before him. Legos, crayons, puzzle pieces, and other toys covered every square inch of the floor. He lifted his hand to rake his fingers through his hair, only to find it and the couch cushion sticky. His mouth agape.

“Henry! James!” you called out with the sternest of tones. The boys popped their heads over the back of the couch, hanging upside down, staring at their father.

“Yes, Daddy?” James asked, his blue eyes wide and innocent.

“Clean up this mess right now.”

“No!” Henry whined. “Still playing.”

“No, you’re not.” Tom attempted to reason with the three-year-old. “You’re cleaning it up so we can cook dinner.”

“NO!” The blond curls disappeared and their bare feet padded along the floor.

Tom leaped across the back of the sofa, nearly landing face first, and sprinted to catch the boys. He blocked their path into their room. His nostrils flared. “Boys…” he started. “… clean up the mess.”

“No!” They giggled and took off in the other direction, heading for the stairs. They liked this new game, Monster Daddy Chase.

Tom took off again but missed snatching Henry up as they bounded up the stairs. As they turned the knob to enter his study, he slammed the door shut. Tom crouched down, picking up one boy in each arm. They screamed and wiggled, but Tom’s grip held them tight.

He huffed and seethed as he stomped down the stairs. He dropped the boys in the middle of the mess. “Clean it up now while I fix supper.” His voice growled in a manner not unlike Loki. Henry and James, now scared, picked up the mess one piece at a time.

When Tom announced supper was ready, he checked in on the boys’ progress.

“Hardly anything is clean!” The room appeared as it had hours ago. A wreck. “What have you been doing this whole time?”

“Playin’.” they responded in unison. Tom noticed all the Lego figures lined up. Henry had a little Thor figure clutched in his grasp, while Tom could spy a sliver of green in James’s hand.

“Tor!” Henry held up his figure with pride.

“Woki!” James parroted showing off the figure wearing a tiny helmet.

Tom chuckled, his anger at the mess melting away. “Alright my Asgardian sons. Let us feast!!” He scooped them up in his arms with a fit of giggles and plopped them into their booster chairs to eat.

-

Tom took an hour to get through dinner. He spent most of it corralling the “lightning bolts” and “daggers” James and Henry sent hurling across the table which in reality were peas and carrots. By the time Tom got around to eating his own meal, it was stone cold. Tom spent another twenty minutes cleaning up the floor and then the kitchen. He did his best to ignore the crashing and “uh oh” from the living room.

“Alright, boys. Let’s clean this up.” He glanced down at his two sons, the spitting image of him at three but for that sparkle in their eyes that was all their mother. He sat on the floor and helped them clean up every last Lego.

Bath time was a challenge. More water ended up on Tom’s shirt than in the tub, and the twins got dirt in places Tom didn’t think possible. He tucked the boys in and read them not one, not two, but three bedtime stories, as boys convinced him you did the same every night.

In complete exhaustion, Tom collapsed on the bed after changing into pajamas. His eyes closed and his mind drifted off the moment his head hit the pillow. He slept through your call that evening and his morning alarm.

-

Tom awoke by two little knees slamming down into his ribcage. Tom’s eyes shot open to find Henry staring at him.

“Can’t bweathe.” Henry whined.

James popped up on your side of the bed.

“What time is it?” Tom reached for his phone, groggy and incoherent.

“Woki!” James pointed at Henry and giggled.

“That’s your brother, Henry. How long have you two been up and is downstairs in one piece?”

Tom sat up, cradling Henry in his lap, who wailed.

“What is the matter?” Tom examined, checking for broken bones. Big tears rolled down Henry’s cheeks. Tom noticed his nose bulging. He grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight. He tilted Henry’s head back and found something lodged in Henry’s left nostril. “What on earth?”

“WOKI!” James collapsed into giggling.

“You didn’t?” He stared down. He slumped against the pillows, rubbing his temples. “That is one way to win the battle.” He kissed Henry’s forehead and rose to get dressed.

“Now for the next adventure… the hospital emergency room. Let’s get dressed.”

-

You brushed off Tom not answering the phone last night, but when your three texts and two phone messages were unanswered, you begged off brunch and caught an earlier train home. The house was silent as you opened the door.

“Tom? James? Henry?” you called out. Silence. Never a good sign for three-year-olds, and a man called Tom Hiddleston.

You made your way through the house, noting the mess of Legos in the living room. You found Tom’s phone on the nightstand along with several opened drawers. Wherever Tom was, he left for there in a hurry. The front door slammed. Your head snapped and then you headed downstairs.

Tom placed Henry on the kitchen counter. Both boys were holding lollipops and a copious amount of stickers.

“Now there is no need to tell your mother about this.” Tom chastised.

“Tell me what?”

“AH!” Tom jumped and spun, clutching his chest. “You weren’t supposed to be home for another 4 hours.”

“You didn’t answer your phone, drama queen.” You kissed his cheek before inspecting Henry. “I took an earlier train. What are we not telling me?”

“Hosital!” Henry exclaimed, holding up his stickers. Your eyes widened.

“You went to the hospital?! What the hell happened?”

Tom rubbed his temples. “A Lego head of Loki may or may not have been lodged in a nostril.” He avoided eye contact.

“Well, I am sure Loki’s head has been in worse places.” You smirked up at town. “Are you ok, baby?” Henry nodded, and you hugged him and James. “Now why don’t you two put your stickers away in your desks and I am going to talk to your father?”

You lifted Henry off the counter and they toddled off to their room. You shot a withering glare at Tom, but kept quiet until the boys were out of sight.

“A LEGO HEAD, Thomas?” you stamped your foot.

“I’m sorry.” Tom’s voice a whisper. You crooked your ear at him.

“I couldn’t hear that.”

“I’m sorry.” Tom pulled you into him. He kissed your forehead. “I was wrong about everything. I never realized how hard you have it. They are little tyrants, honey. I read three bedtime stories. I awoke to knees in my chest.”

You laughed into Tom’s chest. “Not so easy on your own, is it?”

“No it’s not. I have been less than helpful.”

“You were working.”

“So were you. We knew this going in. But it is nice to hear the words every so often.”

“I will do better.” Tom tilted your head up. “You are an amazing mother and wife. I don’t know how you do it all.”

“Witchcraft.” You smiled and Tom leaned down to kiss you. You melted into him. Before long, a hand tugged on your shirt. James smiled up at you with a toothy grin.

“Hungy!” James yelled.

You smiled. “Why don’t you men…” You quirked an eyebrow at Tom. “… clean up the living room while I whip up some lunch. I imagine your father didn’t feed you before your adventure to the hospital.”

“I might have rushed out of here.” Tom rubbed his neck.

“Understandable what with your Lego lookalike shoved up your son’s nostril. Now shoo.” You ushered them out of the kitchen.

You soon overheard James and Henry shrieking with laughter. Tom bellowed, “Kneel!” You couldn’t help but laugh and set out plates with lunch and call the three most important men in your life in to eat.


End file.
